1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for calculating at least one of the rotation center point of a rotor and the axis of rotation connecting between the rotation center points of two rotors by using a manipulator. The invention also relates to a method for generating a program, a method for moving a manipulator and a positioning device, and a robotic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known conventional method for calculating the rotation center point of a rotor is carried out as follows. A mark is made on a predetermined position of the rotor and photographed before the rotor is rotated 180 degrees, and after the 180 degree rotation, the mark is photographed again. The two locations of the mark are connected by a line and the center of the line is determined to be the center of the rotor (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 below).
This conventional art, however, requires an external photographic device to photograph the mark on the rotor before and after the rotor is rotated, thereby complicating the system.
Furthermore, there has not been suggested any method for calculating a rotation center point or an axis of rotation connecting the rotation center points of two rotors by using a manipulator.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-303592    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-019963